Collision warning systems are becoming more widely used. In general, collision warning systems provide a vehicle operator knowledge and awareness of objects or vehicles within close proximity so as to prevent a collision with those objects. Current collision warning systems are unitary in nature in that they only warn the operator of the vehicle containing the collision warning system of a potential collision. A sensor located on a vehicle, upon sensing an object generates an object detection signal, which is communicated to the operator of that vehicle.
Warning systems for vehicles that are directed to the rear of the vehicle are known. However, high end warning systems require expensive sensors and sensing equipment. Conversely, most inexpensive systems cannot provide the required performance across all ranges of environment conditions and target types. Also, rear-sensing systems tend to monitor the rear of the vehicle without monitoring the transition of a vehicle from the rear of the vehicle to the blind-spot.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved blind-spot warning system. The improved system may increase reaction time and decrease the probability of a collision occurring while reducing costs associated with the system.